jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Cindy Vortex
Cynthia "Cindy" Aurora Vortex, (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence), is a fictional character on the TV series The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and movie Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius plays the anti-dumb blonde role. According to Keith Alcorn, one of the show's directors, this witty, sharp-tongued, tae-kwon-do expert and river-stomping dancer plays James Isaac ("Jimmy") Neutron's aggressive arch rival as well as his secret crush. She expresses her crush on Jimmy by constantly insulting him. In the movie, she had pigtails with a pink short-sleeve, but now she has a ponytail and a green spaghetti strap shirt. She tries to keep her feelings for Jimmy secret from everyone, even her best friend, Libby Folfax. Childhood Cindy moved to Retroville in her early elementary years. She found herself the most respected and most intelligent person in class, a position in which she reveled. James Isaac "Jimmy" Neutron usurped this position when he moved into the house across the street from her whereupon Cindy, now second runner up, began to fight a losing battle to regain her crown as the smartest person in class. Disingenuously, she attacks his intelligence by teasing him and his friends, Carl and Sheen, mercilessly, by playing pranks on him, and by nit-picking his every mistake, helped by best friend and able ally Libby. Relationship with Jimmy Cindy has, indeed, shown obvious but reluctant friendship with Jimmy whom she calls "Nerd-tron. In the first season, she "crushes" on Nick Dean, but on Jimmy in the second, nicknamed "The Relationship Season." Increasingly throughout the second season, the viewer observes a blossoming albeit odd romance between Jimmy and Cindy. At the end of said season, they equivocally (kind of but not quite) admit their true feelings while stranded on an uncharted island, in the thirty minute episode, Stranded. During the hour long special The League of Villains, Cindy makes several attempts to confess her love to Jimmy only to be interrupted by someone or something or inadvertently to be ignored by Jimmy. It is also hinted that Jimmy has feelings for Cindy in "Billion Dollar Boy," when he agrees to accompany Eustace after Cindy shows that she kind of likes Eustace but later loathes Eustace after he says that he has no further use for "Neutron's squeeze". Season three is rich with what Jimmy and Cindy fans refer to as J/C moments. Cindy also knows when things are going too far. Increasingly, she is forced to authentic admission that Jimmy can indeed do some cool things and have cool adventures. During season three, as she starts to come to terms with her feelings for Jimmy, she mellows out; slowly dropping their rivalry, picking on Jimmy and his friends less and less, and by making several attempts to get Jimmy to notice her. In the crossover with The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, Cindy develops a small crush on Timmy Turner who everyone else thinks is Jimmy with a smaller head. In the second crossover special, Jimmy starts to get jealous. However her feelings for Timmy, while more open, definitely aren't as strong as her love for Jimmy. In the third crossover, Jimmy and Timmy both ignored her. Jimmy and Cindy, however, finally kissed in the season three episode, Lady Sings the News. References #.^ {cite book | last = Lamb | first = Sharon | authorlink = | coauthors = Brown, Lyn Mikel | title = Packaging Girlhood: Rescuing Our Daughters from Marketers' Schemes | publisher = Macmillan | date = 2006 | location = | pages = 81 | url = http://books.google.com/books?id=MjpUTQP4Q6AC | doi = | id = | isbn = 0312352506}} #. Study Guide. Film Education Resource Library. Film Education. Retrieved on 2008-02-10.